


Good Boy 乖男孩

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, D/s, Dog Play, M/M, collar kink, kind of, light chocking, master!Hannibal, sub!Will, that fucking stag, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我戴著一個項圈。狗項圈。我其中一個狗項圈。他喜歡我這樣，跪在他腳下，枕在他腿上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy 乖男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812517) by [EnderWxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx). 



> 授權：

我戴著一個項圈。  
狗項圈。我其中一個狗項圈。

他喜歡我這樣，跪在他腳下，枕在他腿上。有時候他的手會落下，輕撫我的頭髮與頸項，手指滑入項圈和頸之間，讓我呼吸變得困難。他喜歡這樣。

我一絲不掛，當然。你戴著項圈就無需衣物。我的眼鏡在他書桌上。他的書桌滿佈文件和圖紙。他，我的主人，喜歡在我這樣站著時畫畫寫字。他的手再度落下。  
我開始覺得冷。  
我什麼也不能說。狗不能說話。

但我的主人不易受騙。他不會忘記我身在何處、情況如何。令人欣慰。  
有時，他或許無情。他或許自負隱忍。但他並不殘忍。他很照顧我。他很照顧自己的所有物。

於是我開始顫抖。短暫抽搐。我努力保持安靜，但這裡很冷，而我渾身赤裸。  
我的主人放下鉛筆，吸氣，靠上椅背，呼氣。他看著我，我知道。

「看著我，Will。」我即時從命。我是很乖的狗。主人不需要動用皮帶。已經不用了。他的眼睛是漆黑，深沉的栗色。很可怕，因為你看不透。但我不能害怕他。主人很照顧我。「Will，你冷嗎？」

我點頭。

「我們到床上去吧。你今晚可以和我睡。」  
我們幾乎每晚都一起睡，但這是他小小的遊戲。主人喜歡逗我玩。「不過前提是你表現夠乖……」他側起頭然後……噢。我差點忘了。那個塞子。它令我勃起，但不足以高潮，因為他長達十分鐘沒有按下按鈕。  
我臉紅了，他輕笑。他伸手拿過遙控，叫我張嘴。我猶豫了一秒就隨即服從。他溫柔地放進我齒間，叫我含著。塑膠很冷。  
「到床上去，爬過去，等著我。把玩按鈕的時候向我展示自己。我知道沒我允許你不會射。對吧？」  
我再次點頭。我的陰莖再度勃起，當我轉過身，主人又再輕笑。

我爬去房間路上，感覺到塞子動了，黏糊滑落臀瓣，尚未落到大腿。我不能讓它掉出來弄得一團糟。

我來到床上擺好姿勢，臀部撅起，頭部和雙手擱在枕上。我取出搖控隨心按下，直至摸索出美妙的節奏。緩慢，就像心跳。我感覺腹部泛起濕意。至少我還沒射。

我聽見我的主人在外面走動。門開了，我看著他。他目光平靜，但他全身緊繃，下顎堅挺。我把雙腿張得更開，轉得震動頻率穩定嘈雜。他鼻翼扇動，彰顯我又一次勝利。我微笑，他走近。  
他脫下西裝外套和領帶。然後他捲起袖子，坐在我旁邊。我看不到他的臉，但床上重量讓我知道他看見什麼。

兩分鐘過去，然後他雙手分開我的臀瓣，拇指把玩塞子的邊沿和末端。我呻吟一聲。他按得更用力，我嗚咽出來，抓著床單。  
我擺動臀部，突然他咬了我右邊臀瓣，牙齒深深刺入肉，隨即他用力吸啜得足以瘀青。很快就會瘀了。我談不上尖叫，只是叫喊，陰莖再次抽動。

主人手指按上咬痕，我尖聲大叫。他想聽我叫。然後他改變床上姿勢，跪在我身後，拔出塞子，緩緩拔出……他把它丟在我雙膝之間，改為擠進三根手指。我驚訝得喘息。他找到我的前列腺，折騰我。  
「不准碰自己。我也不會碰你。」  
無情的主人。

他俯身，輕舔四處，隨後手指深進得更深。他重申我還不能釋放，我抽泣了。太多了……但之後他把手指抽了出來。  
我聽到衣服扔到地上沙沙作響，他陰莖頂端抵著我的臀部。他挺身，然後他就進來了。很粗但他進入得很慢，塞子沒大得足以充份擴張。我喜歡這種痛楚。完全進入後，他抓著我的髖部，指甲深陷。我喘息了幾下。主人開始律動，很慢，打著圈，摩擦前列線數下後停在原位。我快要射了。  
　  
他一隻手摸上我後背，抓住我的頭髮。很痛，痛得厲害。項圈勒著我的喉結，主人一直用力拉扯。我發出窒息似的聲音，他又動了起來。這次動作愈來愈快。我聽見他喉嚨深處的低吼、喘息……我沒法堅持下去了。我的肌肉收縮，他呻吟出聲。  
「Will，你得到……我的允許。」

我終於去了，發出壓抑的喊聲，雙腿再也無力支撐。我呼吸困難，但他仍然扯著項圈。我視力變得模糊，而後他在我體內釋放。他的種子去到所屬的地方。暖暖的，伴隨塞子上的潤滑油流了出來。我的主人依然在我裡面律動，我啜泣，但他鬆開了我的頭髮，我倒了下去。他再次挺腰，我雙腿顫抖。我是過份敏感的狀態，但他享受我的痛苦，混蛋虐待狂。

他最終平靜下來，重重坐落我身旁，喘著大氣。片刻過後他拿著柔軟、溫暖、濕漉漉的毛巾回來，為我清潔後背和下腹。他對床單無能為力，至少今晚如此。  
他將我翻過去，平躺著，拉過被子蓋著我們。他半邊身靠著我，他溫柔的雙手為我解開項圈。它會放在地上，直至明天……  
他的手指愛撫我的臉頰，眼眉，嘴唇……隨即傾身一吻。我回吻他，他與我唇舌交纏。這個親吻是獎賞。是恩賜，所以我細味每一分每一秒。

最終我睡著了，我醒來時渾身是汗，噩夢中的雄鹿消失了。是Hannibal雙臂環抱著我，而非尖銳的鹿角。我躺回去枕上他胸膛。  
「都過去了，Will，睡吧……乖男孩。」

我服從了，因為我是個乖男孩。


End file.
